yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 149
"The Revived Hero" is the one-hundred-and-forty-ninth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on February 23, 2011. The episode was never dubbed, but became available to the world with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on March 10, 2015. Summary Present After seeing Z-one's human face, which looks just like Yusei's, Yusei asks Z-one just who he is. Z-one replies that since his face has been revealed, he has no choice but to tell him and identifies himself as Yusei Fudo's future self. Everyone watching the Duel is completely surprised to hear this. Flashbacks s being created.]] Z-one explains that people's desire for unlimited Synchros caused Ener-D to go out of control. Ener-D is a machine which reads people's will and as a result of evolution, people's minds were full of temptation and evil intents. This caused Ener-D to go out of control and affect the network which links the world. Since the Earth was to be led to destruction, the solution was to kill all humans. A flashback of the Meklord Emperors being created and attacking humans is shown as Z-one explains this. In order to lead humanity back to the correct path, Z-one says that he was reborn. Z-one, when he looked just like the present Yusei, then appeared in the flashback as a woman and her two children were about to be crushed, by debris. Z-one saved them by blasting away the debris using a cannon attached to Yusei Go and identified himself to them as Yusei Fudo. Present Sherry says that she believes this is correct, since the first time she met Z-one, it felt the same as Yusei. Leo asks if that means Yusei came back to destroy New Domino City, but Jack scolds him for thinking that. Yusei looks at Z-one and says that it is impossible, but Z-one insists that everything he has said is the truth and that is how he can tell what kind of strategy Yusei will come up with like the palm of his hand. ", "Sadion" and "Kamion".]] Z-one insists that they continue the Duel and begins his turn. Both players' SPC goes up to 4. During his Standby Phase, "Lazion, the Timelord" returns to his Deck. Z-one sends "Nonexistence" to the Graveyard to activate "Endless Emptiness". This allows him to Special Summon Level 10 monsters. He proceeds to Special Summon "Zaphion, the Timelord", which cannot be destroyed and he takes no Battle Damage from battles involving that card. He asks if Yusei can defend himself against the attack from the "Timelord". Yusei replies that the effects of the "Timelord" monsters prevent Z-one from Summoning any other monsters, meaning he can only have one monster and subsequently one attack per turn, which can be negated with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Z-one laughs and says that he thought he said he knows what Yusei is thinking. He claims to have prepared to stop that strategy and explains that "Endless Emptiness" has another effect which negates the Summoning restrictions the "Timelord" monsters have, thus granting them unlimited power. Using the effect of "Endless Emptiness", Z-one Summons two more "Timelord" monsters, "Sadion" and "Kamion". Z-one attacks "Black-Winged Dragon" with "Zaphion" and explains that when it battles "Zaphion" returns all the opponent's Spell/Traps to their Deck. Sherry points out that this goes through, Yusei will lose "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". Yusei uses "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate this attack and re-Set itself. Team 5D's say that Yusei has managed to prevent the first effect, but "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" can only be used once. Z-one attacks "Black Rose Dragon" with "Sadion" and explains that if it battles when his Life Points are below 4000, which they are, they get restored. The MC starts to go crazy over Z-one's Life Points returning to 4000, putting Yusei back where he started. Finally Z-one attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Kamion" and explains that when it battles, all his opponent's monsters are returned to the Deck and the opponent takes 500 damage for each. "Black-Winged Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" all return to Yusei's Extra Deck, dropping his Life Points to 1500 and causing him to dangerously spin off course. Just before hitting the ground, Yusei regains control of Yusei Go and the MC commentates that Yusei has managed to get back on course, but has no monsters on the field or cards in his hand. He then begs Yusei to overcome it. Z-one says that Yusei managed to avoid death and ends his turn. Z-one appears on the monitor of Yusei Go and asks if he is right in saying Yusei is looking for hope in this situation. He explains what Yusei is thinking; He has no cards in his hand either and during his next Standby Phase, his three "Timelord" monsters will return to his Deck. If he doesn't manage to draw a "Timelord", he must end his turn without Summoning one making Yusei's attack possible, giving him a chance for victory. Z-one claims to have also believed in the possibility of saving the world, but things didn't work out as he had thought. This led him to the conclusion that in order to obtain peace in the future, this city must be destroyed. Yusei still refuses to give up and claims that he would never consider destroying the city as a method of saving the future and accuses Z-one of not being him. Z-one asks if Yusei is still denying it. He flies up closer to him and says that in that case he shall tell Yusei why he is him. Flashbacks .]] Z-one tells Yusei that he was once a scientist looking for a way to save the world from destruction. He found a way to stop the machine army. It was controlled by Ener-D, whose power source was the Planetary Gear, which reads people's hearts. So he needed to make the Planetary Gears spin the right way, but the swollen desires and negative hearts of the people wasn't something he could change by himself. As he explains this a flashback of Z-one as a scientist is shown looking over the citizens of the ruined New Domino City. Down below a car sped past people into an ATM at Domino Bank, creating an explosion and causing money to fly amongst the citizens. A young girl was left unattended and started crying as everyone else tried to grab the money. At that time, Z-one remembered the story of Yusei Fudo, a hero who had saved the city before. He returned to his laboratory and looked at images of Yusei Go and Yusei in front of the "Earthbound Immortals", Yusei with "Shooting Star Dragon" and the last one of Yusei with "Stardust Dragon" along with some of the Dark Signers. The information on Yusei Fudo appearing on Z-one's screen was as follows. over the right of Z-one's face.]] Going through all difficulty and never giving up on that legend, Z-one concluded that in order to save the world, he must become Yusei Fudo. He built his own Yusei Go and said that by copying Yusei's personality, he could become Yusei Fudo. Z-one had a mechanical device placed over the right side of his head and got machines to perform surgery on his face to make it match Yusei's. Parts of the lab started to explode in the process, but the surgery worked and Z-one said he was reborn as Yusei Fudo, someone who leads people's hearts in the right direction. Team 5D's are astonished that Z-one modified his body to become Yusei in order to save the future's world. Z-one tells Yusei that his power was amazing while another flashback shows Z-one as Yusei speaking before a large crowd of people. He told them that the world was being led to its destruction, human's have accelerated their evolution and will one day become full of greed and negativity, which has caused the Ener-D to spin in the opposite direction and go out of control. A swarm of Meklord Emperors then arrived, but Z-one asked everyone to watch him and rode in their direction. He performed "Clear Mind" and Summoned "Shooting Star Dragon", who flew past the Meklord Emperors causing them to cease functioning. Z-one told the audience that "Clear Mind" is that state of no doubts. By throwing away their own greed and moving on with the right feelings the Ener-D will stop spinning out of control and once that happens the world will be saved. The people began to cheer and ran over to Z-one. By obtaining Yusei's power and being him, Z-one says that he became well known afar. A flashback shows him leading a crowd of people, who were helping and understanding each other. They walked towards a swarm of Meklord Emperors, who just let them pass without attacking them. Z-one says that it felt like the world was finally saved, but the time to lead people the right way had not ceased. With people's negativity the Ener-D started a destructive reverse rotation, causing the network to choose a destructive path. " card.]] The Meklord Emperors began exploding and causing destruction. A group of people fell down a chasm and begged for Yusei's help. Z-one tried catching a woman by the hand, but she slipped and fell. Another explosion threw Z-one back, causing his helmet to fall off. The device on his head began to crackle. Believing he could no longer save people, Z-one crumpled up the "Shooting Star Dragon" card. Present Z-one says that he then came to this conclusion; In order to save the world, the Ener-D which was created by Dr. Fudo must be obliterated along with New Domino City. Everyone watches Z-one on the monitors in surprise and realizes why Z-one is trying to destroy the city. Yusei argues that for that to happen lots of people will be sacrificed and asks Z-one if he really thinks that the future will be saved that way. He asks if it okay as long as just the people of his future are saved and they let these people die instead. Yusei refuses to let that happen and vows to find a way to save everyone. However Z-one says that Yusei still doesn't get it. Even if they appear in the future, the future cannot be saved. He says that he knows because he had Yusei's power and was unable to save it, leaving him no choice but to destroy the city. He suggests that they get on with their Duel. Yusei begins his turn and both player's SPC goes up to 5. He draws "Talisman of Reversal" and Sets it, ending his turn. Z-one begins his turn and both player's SPC goes up to 6. "Zaphion", "Sadion", "Kamion" all return to his Deck during his Standby Phase. Sherry and Team 5D's celebrate the "Timelord" monsters' departure and Crow adds that if Z-one doesn't draw a "Timelord", there will be a chance. However the effect of "Zaphion" activates, since it was removed from the field. It lets Z-one draw until he has five cards in his hand. Since he only has one at the moment, he gets four more. Z-one reminds Yusei that he had said it wouldn't be as Yusei had thought it would and tells him that he has drawn a new "Timelord". However Yusei says that he knew Z-one would have an extra draw and then activates "Insightful Cards of Reversal". Since Z-one drew a card outside of his Draw Phase, Yusei gets to draw until he has the same amount of cards in his hand as Z-one. Yusei bets his future that his draw will result in a reversal. Yusei draws "Synchron Believer", "Synchron Keeper", "Steam Synchron", "Turbo Synchron", and "Scouting Warrior". Since "Scouting Warrior" was added to his hand by an effect, he Special Summons it in Defense Mode. He then Special Summons "Steam Synchron", since a monster was just Special Summoned to his side of the field. The effect of "Steam Synchron" also lets him Synchro Summon during his opponent's turn. Yusei tunes "Scouting Warrior" to "Steam Synchron", causing Luna's Mark of the Dragon to light up. Luna prays for Ancient Fairy Dragon to protect Yusei. Yusei and Luna together chant "The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life. Synchro Summon! A regal birth, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" as "Ancient Fairy Dragon" is Synchro Summoned in Defense Mode. The MC commentates that the god of protection, "Ancient Fairy Dragon", has appeared and that it goes beyond common knowledge to Synchro Summon during his opponent's turn having no cards in his hand at the beginning of it. " monsters.]] Z-one asks if Yusei really thinks that that kind of weak play will work against him. From his hand he activates the Trap Card "Empress's Crown". It can be activated when his opponent Synchro Summons and causes him to draw two cards for each Synchro Monster his opponent has. He draws "Sandaion, the Timelord" and "Infinite Light" and tells Yusei that by Summoning a Synchro Monster, he has just come closer to death. Z-one vows to erase Yusei's potential and uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" to Special Summon five "Timelord" monsters: "Michion, the Timelord", "Hailon, the Timelord", "Raphion, the Timelord", "Gabrion, the Timelord" and "Sandaion, the Timelord". The ATK of "Sandaion" is at 4000. Team 5D's are stunned to see five of, the Timelords Summoned at once. Z-one says that Yusei will not be able to save the city no matter what he does. Featured Duel: Z-one vs. Yusei Fudo :... continued from previous episode Turn 5: Z-one Z-one draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Z-one's SPC: 3 → 4; Yusei's SPC: 3 → 4). At the same time, "Lazion, the Timelord" returns to Z-one's Deck due to its last effect. Z-one sends "Nonexistence" to the Graveyard in order to activate his face-down "Endless Emptiness". Now Z-one can Special Summon Level 10 or higher monsters from his hand, but the ATK of all monsters on his side of the field will become 0. Z-one uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" to Special Summon "Zaphion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0) in Attack Position. Yusei reminds Z-one that the "Timelords" have an effect that prevent him from controlling more than one of them at a time, but Z-one reveals the second effect of "Endless Emptiness", declaring that it allows him to ignore the "Timelords'" Summoning restrictions. Z-one uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" two more times to Special Summon "Sadion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0) and "Kamion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0) in Attack Position. "Zaphion, the Timelord" attacks "Black-Winged Dragon". Z-one explains that when "Zaphion" battles a monster, all Spell and Trap Cards on Yusei's side of the field will be returned to his Deck. Yusei then activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to negate the attack. After that resolves, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" resets itself face-down. "Sadion" attacks "Black Rose Dragon". Due to the first two effects of "Sadion", it is not destroyed and Z-one takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Sadion" activates, returning Z-one's Life Points to 4000 since they were less than 4000 before "Sadion" battled (Z-one 2500 → 4000). "Kamion, the Timelord" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend". Due to the first two effects of "Kamion", it is not destroyed and Z-one takes no Battle Damage. After damage calculation, the third effect of "Kamion" activates, returning "Black-Winged Dragon", "Black Rose Dragon", and "Red Dragon Archfiend" to Yusei's Extra Deck and inflicting 1500 damage to Yusei (500 for each monster returned this way) (Yusei 3000 → 1500). Turn 6: Yusei Yusei draws "Talisman of Reversal". During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Z-one's SPC: 4 → 5; Yusei's SPC: 4 → 5). Yusei sets a card. Turn 7: Z-one Z-one draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Z-one's SPC: 5 → 6; Yusei's SPC: 5 → 6). At the same time, "Zaphion", "Sadion" and "Kamion" return to Z-one's Deck due to their last effects. Since "Zaphion" was removed from the field, its fourth effect activates, allowing Z-one to draw until he has five cards in his hand. Since Z-one drew cards outside of his Draw Phase, Yusei activates his face-down "Talisman of Reversal" to draw cards equal to the number of cards in Z-one's hand. Yusei draws "Synchron Believer", "Synchron Keeper", "Steam Synchron", "Turbo Synchron", and "Scouting Warrior". Since Yusei added "Scouting Warrior" from his Deck to his hand through a card effect, he Special Summons "Scouting Warrior" ( 4/1000/1000) from his hand in Defense Position via its own effect. Since Yusei Special Summoned a monster, he Special Summons "Steam Synchron" ( 3/600/800) from his hand in Attack Position via its own effect. Yusei then uses the second effect of "Steam Synchron" to tune "Scouting Warrior" with "Steam Synchron" in order to Synchro Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" ( 7/2100/3000) in Defense Position. Since Yusei Special Summoned a Synchro Monster, Z-one activates "Empress's Crown" from his hand to draw two cards ("Sandaion, the Timelord" and "Infinite Light"). Z-one uses the effect of "Endless Emptiness" five times to Special Summon "Michion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0), "Halion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0), "Raphion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0), "Gabrion, the Timelord" ( 10/0/0), and "Sandaion, the Timelord" ( 10/4000 → 0/4000) from his hand in Attack Position. :continued next episode... Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast References Notes